


Wargliss by Moonlight

by The_Exile



Category: Avalon Code
Genre: Awkward Dates, Community: 40fandoms, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tia sometimes wishes she could have a normal date with a normal person. She also wishes she could remember to get a lock for her front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wargliss by Moonlight

When he uncovered her eyes, she was in the middle of Wargliss Fortress.

At first she assumed the worst and curled her hand into a fist, ready to show him just how hard she had been training for situations like this when someone grabbed her from her home while she was sleeping and led her into the heart of enemy territory. He moved first and clasped his hands over hers. They were warm, much larger than hers, full of callouses from swordfighting.

"Are your hands cold?" he asked, his grin making her blush, "I'm sorry if I didn't give you time to put gloves on. I wanted this to be a surprise."

"Um... wh... what is this about?" she asked, desperately looking around to avoid the intensity in his eyes. At least there were no monsters around. It was oddly peaceful. Not eerily so, it just felt out of place in what had been a fierce battleground.

"You don't know? I set this all up so we could have somewhere private to talk and the atmosphere isn't working? Oh, man," he scratched the back of his head, ruffling his auburn curls. Hair like that wasn't common in Rhoan and it was certainly striking.

"I wanted to say I like you," he said, "I really like you. Um... and even though it's a difficult situation, I'm not going to give up on you, okay?"

She sighed. First Ur, now this. Couldn't she have normal people fall in love with her and not lightning elementals or enemy Generals?

"If you don't know what to say, don't worry about it. I just needed to let you know," he continued, "Want help getting back?"

She nodded, still dumbstruck, wondering what she was going to do if the two of them got jealous of each other and decided to rip the whole continent apart.


End file.
